


It's Only a Movie

by QueenRiley



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group of former Rangers get together to watch Pacific Rim, will they all make it out unscathed? And can Rocky and Adam's living room survive the impending arguments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/gifts).



Rocky bustled about the living room, arranging trays of food and the knick knacks Adam liked to keep around. He’d dusted twice that morning already, but he’d only sent Adam to the grocery store once, so he counted that as a good sign.

“Do you think this will be enough food?” Rocky asked, turning the sandwiches a quarter turn to the right, then the left, then back again. There was already more food in the living room than Adam had seen since the last Christmas dinner he’d had with the DeSantos family. He knew there was more hiding in the back of the refrigerator too.

“It’s fine, Rocky. Stop fussing.”

“I just want everything to be perfect,” Rocky started, hopping over the stacks of pillows to angle the tv slightly more to the right.

“And it is fine.” Adam consoled. Rocky studiously ignored him.

“Should I pull out the olives? What if they want fancy olives?” he asked. Adam cornered him and forced Rocky to look up at him.

“We’ve known these people since high school. They didn’t like fancy olives then. I don’t think they’ll like them now.” He stared Rocky hard in the face until Rocky slumped in consent.

“It’s just been so long since we’ve seen them all. I mean, Aisha’s been gone for nearly twenty years! Do we need to pick her up from the airport? Was that our job?” Rocky suddenly became panicked again. Adam clamped down hard on his shoulders.

“Billy said he’d get her. Private jet, remember? It’s FINE.” He waited to let go until Rocky calmed down. He was nervous too. It had been a really long time since he’d seen any of them. But his nerves brought out a stillness in him. Rocky’s nerves, apparently, led to hyper-worry and activity.

“Hey Rocky, what movie are we watching tonight anyway?” Adam asked. Rocky turned, a fluffed pillow in hand, and squeezed it tight. An evil glint lit his eyes.

“Pacific Rim,” he said, and threw the pillow back onto the chair, crushed and lopsided, before practically prancing off to the kitchen. Adam dropped his head into his hands. They were mixing three different teams tonight and watching a movie about a robot fighting monsters. This would not end well.

\--------------------------

Adam looked around the room hopefully. Everybody had finally arrived. Hotels had been checked into. Bags had been dropped off. Food had been eaten and popcorn popped. Ten people were crammed into his tiny living room, piling on top of each other, but nobody seemed to mind. He was squished on the couch with Rocky, Aisha, Jason, and Tanya. And if sitting between your current boyfriend and your ex-girlfriend on an oversized couch wasn’t awkward, he didn’t know what was. Although he supposed it was just as awkward for Rocky, seeing as Jason was on his other side, and while he’d never given details, Adam knew something had happened. Kim, Kat, and Tommy were sprawled on pillows on the floor while Billy and Trini shared a chair. Adam didn’t know Trini all that well but from the way Billy talked about her, he’d like to get to know her better. He was sorry he’d never gotten to fight alongside her, but at least they had the chance to be friends now, even if they couldn’t have been back then. One day they’d have a proper reunion, all the rangers on all the teams. It would require a convention hall.

Rocky dimmed the lights with the remote control system Billy had set up for them two months ago and Adam held his breath. The movie was about to start. And he had no idea how this would play out.

They weren’t but fifteen minutes into it when Billy and Trini began talking physics and biology, rapidly firing off streams of data excitedly. Adam was able to follow along for awhile, but even he couldn’t keep up. They quietly argued the merits of the mechs and drift compatibility, attempting not to disturb anybody, but everybody could hear anyway.

“What do you think about it, Tommy?” Kim finally asked, poking him in the side. Adam had never seen Tommy blush.

“I really don’t have any thoughts on the matter.”

“But Tommy! I thought you had a doctorate!” Kat exclaimed, giggling as she fell against Kim.

“Not in engineering or robotics or whatever that is,” he grumbled. Jason had a sudden coughing fit and Rocky stood up to get him some water, though there was a distinct chuckle in the cough. Jason was just kind enough to try to cover it up.

They all managed pretty well until the epic multi-Jaeger fight scene, when Gipsy Danger finally got to show her stuff with Mako and Raleigh. It was one of Adam’s favourite parts. But it was this scene that lit the fuse on the inevitable arguments. Jason was sure he could pilot better than Chuck and Herc, all on his own. Kim threw a pillow at him. Tanya and Kat started comparing the Jaegers to the Zords and that was it. Suddenly everybody was a Jaeger expert and everybody’s zord was the best. Adam had had the privilege of being in all three teams in his living room. He couldn’t pick just one so he kept his silence in the cacophony of voices around him.

Aisha gave up on the couch-of-awkward-exes and slid down to sit with Kim. They discussed the sociology behind why there were so few female Jaeger pilots and whether the sheer awesomeness that is Mako Mori made up for that fact. It was enough to stop the Zord pissing contest, at least, and Adam was fascinated by the conversation. It was Tommy’s turn to roll his eyes and Adam nearly threw the pillow this time, but then the conversation was brought to a halt thanks to Geizsler linking with the newborn Kaiju. It had just eaten Hannibal Chau. He loved that scene.

Conversation ceased and everybody held their breath when Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger traversed the bottom of the ocean. Adam had seen the movie before. He and Rocky had gone three times when it was in movie theaters. But the end still made him hitch his breath, still make him cheer and cry simultaneously.

Adam lost himself in the scene, forgetting anybody else was in the room until Raleigh woke up and choppers flew overhead. The room erupted in cheers and applause. 

They left, one by one or two by two, shortly after the credits rolled. Aisha secretly insisted the Ninja Megazord would have been the most adept at fighting the Kaiju. Kat was sure the Zeo Megazord would have kicked the most Kaiju tail. Billy and Trini were more scientific, giving reasons all the zords would have worked well, but they both claimed a weakness for their original Megazord, the first and their fondest. Kim was hard pressed to find an argument against it and they left together. Tommy, surprisingly, was sure it was the Turbo Megazord. Jason had to drag him out while he argued, clinging to the door frame, that Red Lighting could probably have done it all by himself.

It was Tanya that surprised them both. She left with hard hugs and assurance that any Ranger team, of any year or power combination, could have done an excellent job holding their own against the Kaiju. Even if they had to fight two by two with Jaegers themselves. Why? Because they were all Power Rangers, through and through. And that’s what they do.

There was a promise of lunch the following day and lots of reminiscing. Adam looked forward to it.


End file.
